Tu me Perteneces
by Alejadra Cullen
Summary: Esta Historia es inspirada en la canción You Belong With Me Taylor Swift. Si, es la típica historia de que te enamoras de tu BFF pero ami gusto. Espero y les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**TU ME PERTENECES**

**PREFACIO**

**Cada vez que se lo quiero decir no puedo. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta y por más que quiero decirle no puedo. Ese será mi suplicio, verlo cada día y actuar como si nada, como si yo solo lo quisiera como un amigo. Ese es el precio que estoy pagando aunque no se de que.**

**Soy Isabella Swan y no puedo confesarle a mí amigo que lo amo.**

**Inspirada en la _canción_ You Belong With Me Taylor Swift. **

* * *

**Hola! Siento Que el Prefacio se tan corto pero los cap. serán medio largos xD Espero y les guste la historia, no sean malos es mi primera historia xD se aceptan toda clase de comentarios, se aceptan Criticas, comentarios positivos etc :) Comente Porfis! De los comentarios depende las actualizaciones :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la Cancion en la que esta inspirada este fic {You Belong With Me} es de la talentosisima Taylor Swift, la trama si es mía xD

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 PELEA "P****OV ****BELLA"**

**Hoy es un día soleado, típico de Phoenix, un día hermoso pero a mi vista no es tan hermoso si no tengo a la persona que amo, bueno para ser sincera si lo tengo pero el no sabe lo que siento por el, el cree que lo quiero como un amigo y para el solo soy una amiga.**

**El se llama Edward Antohny Masen Cullen y es el mas guapo, sincero, tierno, y romántico hombre que e conocido en mi vida.**

**Pero claro, como alguien tan perfecto podría fijarse en alguien tan torpe y rara como yo. **

**Aunque según Alice (una duendecillo malvada y enana que parece de 15 años) dice que mi amor por Edward será correspondido, pero no estoy segura de eso ya que Edward tiene novia. Su novia se llama Tanya** **Denali , es porrista y terriblemente Hermosa, además nada agradable. Tanya no se merece a Edward, ella no lo entiende ni lo quiere como yo, pero Edward no se da cuenta y eso es lo que más me duele. **

**Pero ya no me quiero deprimir más así que mejor me alisto para ir al instituto (preparatoria). Hoy solo me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y un top morado y me hice una cola de caballo y me puse mis lentes.**

**Fui por mi mochila, me fije por la ventana y enfrente de mi casa había un Porshe amarillo y adentro venia Alice; era extraño, en estos 2 últimos días había venido a recogerme Alice y no Edward aunque creo saber por que o por quien.**

**Entre al carro y le pregunte a Alice:**

**-¿Dónde esta Edward?-**

**Alice se veía incomodo, algo raro en ella.**

**-Esta con Tanya, al parecer Tania tiene problemas con su carro y le dijo a Edward que si la podía llevar al instituto- dijo Alice **

**-oh- dije tratando de parecer desinteresada pero como siempre no pude engañarla.**

**-sabes que Edward lo hace por que es un caballero- dijo Alice**

**-lo se- dije –Aparte que es su novia-se me quebró la voz en la ultima palabra.**

**Llegamos al instituto y como siempre nos esperaba Edward con toda su perfección.**

**Alice estaciono el carro junto al de Edward como siempre.**

**-Hola- dijo el.**

**-Hola- dije.**

**-Bueno me tengo que ir a clase, los quiero bye- dijo Alice yéndose a su clase.**

**-¿Nos vamos a clase?- pregunto Edward **

**-si- dije**

**Por suerte nos tocaba las 3 primeras clases juntos.**

**Cuando íbamos de camino a nuestra 1 clase (biología) lo vi un poco enojado.**

**-¿Edward estas enojado?- dije preocupada. Algo que no me gusta ver es a Edward enojado o triste.**

**-E vuelto a discutir con Tanya- dijo Edward.**

**-¿Puedo saber porque?-pregunte con curiosidad y al mismo tiempo enojo con Tania por haberlo hecho enojar otra vez…**

**Edward suspiro antes de hablar**

**-Tania no comprende que necesito mi espacio. Necesito sentirme libre - -dijo el. Pero en su cara se notaba que estaba preocupado y que me escondía algo… **

**- Algo me estas escondiendo Edward –dije muy segura**

**Algo de lo que odiaba es que Edward no me tuviera confianza.**

**- No se si decírtelo –Dijo el **

**-¿Por qué? ¿No me tienes confianza? –dije**

**-Si te tengo confianza… Es que…- nunca lo vi vacilar con las palabras**

**Edward suspiro y después, por fin hablo **

**-Lo que pasa es que Tanya no quiere que te vea ni te hable más. Según ella me quitas mucho tiempo lo cual no es cierto. Pero Tania no comprende que eres mi mejor amiga y que te quiero mucho -dijo Edward**

**-¿Se peliaron por mi? -pregunte **

**Edward no me contesto y seguimos caminando hasta llegar al salón. Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y trabajamos.**

* * *

_Hola! Tal como dije, aquí esta el primer capitulo de la historia, espero y les haya gustado. Por favor comenten! Es lo que me inspira a seguir con el fanfic._

_Gracias a Todos los que comentaron, pusieron el Fic en alertas y en favoritos, significa mucho para mi._

_Y entre mas comentarios haya, mas rápido actualizo. Estoy pensando en actualizar una vez por dia, ya que tengo ya escritos 5 capítulos, pero eso depende de los __comentarios :)_

_Contestación a los comentarios:_

_zafiroamapola20:Gracias por Comentar! y si tienes razón, la mayoría de los Fics que leo son de personas que les su primer fanfic y escriben muy bien. Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos!_

Aimer Cullen: _Gracias por comentar! Y que bueno que este bien escrito, reviso como 5 veces cada capitulo para corregirlos xD Y si, tendrá un Final Feliz, la verdad no me gustan mucho las historias con mucho drama xD Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, e igual besos! :)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la Cancion en la que esta inspirada este fic {You Belong With Me} es de la talentosisima Taylor Swift, la trama si es mía xD_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 PEQUEÑO ACCIDEDENTE**

**Después de la clase de biología me dirigí a mi segunda clase (matemáticas), clase que compartía con Edward.**

**Después de la bendita (con sarcasmo) clase de matemáticas iba rumbo ala clase de español cuando de pronto me trómpese y alguien con quien me había tropezado cayó encima de mí.**

**Cuando abrí los ojos me puse roja como un tomate. No era una simple personita con quien me avía tropezado, era más ni menos que… Edward.**

**Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo contra el mió y al pensar en eso me puse más roja que antes.**

**-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Edward**

**Y en eso entra Tanya.**

**Ups esto si que va ir mal… pensé**

**¡QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!-Grito Tania.**

**Edward rápidamente me ayudo a levantarme.**

**-¡COMO TE ATREVES A CAMBIARME POR ESTA TIPA! AHORA ENTIENDO PORQUE LA DEFENDIAS TANTO! Y TU ISABELLA YA ME IMAGINABA QUE ERAS UNA…- me gritaba hasta que…**

**TANYA NO TE PERMITO QUE LE HABES ASI A BELLA Y SABES QUE… TERMINAMOS! YA NO TE AGUANTO MAS, CADA DIA ESTAS MAS INSOPORTABLE!- Grito Edward y luego me agarro la mano y nos fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase. Debo admitir que estaba súper feliz porque Edward me defendió y mejor aun TERMINO CON TANYA! **

**Edward gracias por defenderme y siento que hallas terminado con Tanya- dije, auque lo ultimo fue mentira. Estaba feliz porque terminaron.**

**No tiene nada de que agradecerme, no iba a permitir que Tanya o cualquiera te insultara y si termine con Tanya es porque ya no la soporto. Tanya es tan superficial que irrita- dijo Edward**

**Bueno ya no tenia que sentirme culpable porque habían terminado.**

**Pero aun así, nunca pensé que Edward me defendiera, se que una Caballero, pero ponerme antes que su novia es muy diferente, tal vez... no, ni pienso en eso, solo me haría ilusiones, si yo le gustara, ya me habría dicho no? aunque el me gusta desde hace tiempo y tampoco se lo e dicho... Ok Isabella deja de pensar en tonterías!**

* * *

_Hola! Aquí esta el capitulo, se que es corto, pero como ya tengo escritos 3 capítulos mas, si le agrego algo perdería la mayoría de capítulos ya que tendría que borrar cosas._

_Porfa comenten! Es lo que me motiva a seguir con la historia :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la Cancion en la que esta inspirada este fic {You Belong With Me} es de la talentosisima Taylor Swift, la trama si es mía xD

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: FANTÁSTICA ALICE**

**Después del pequeño accidente Edward y yo nos fuimos a nuestras clases.**

**Cuando las clases terminaron nos fuimos a encontrarnos con Alice.**

**Alice estaba enfrente de su auto con cara de felicidad.**

**-Hola- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.**

**Alice, muy emocionada, abrazo a Edward y le dijo**

**-ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE QUE HALLAS TERMINADO CON TANYA!-**

**-HERMANO TERMINASTE CON TANYA!?- dijo Emmett.**

**O si Emmett es el hermano mayor de Edward. Emmett me cae muy bien cuando no me hace bromas o comentarios que me hacen sonrojar.**

**-Si termine con ella pero, como se enteraron?- dijo Edward **

**-Hay hermanito, como si no supieras que las amigas de Tanya son bastantes chismosas- dijo Alice.**

**-Bueno cambiando de tema: ¡HOY ES NOCHE DE PELICULAS!- dijo Alice saltando como canguro.**

**- A y Bella te quedaras a dormir en nuestra casa, Esme ya hablo con tu papa- dijo Alice.**

**Yo quiero a Esme como una madre. Ella es muy comprensiva y cariñosa. Mi madre, Renee, murió en un accidente de auto, iba manejando y venia un carro con un señor borracho y choco, trataron de hacer todo para salvarla pero no pudieron. Murió un día antes de mis 15 años. Desde ahí soy más unida a mi papa y a los Cullen. Recuerdo que Edward nunca me dejo sola, siempre estaba ahí, apoyándome, y eso me hacia quererlo mas. Lo conozco desde los 10 años y siempre e estado amándolo en secreto. **

**-Ok- le conteste a Alice**

**- Alice, yo llevo a casa a Bella- dijo Edward**

**-Ok, bueno yo llevo a Rosalie y Emmett va a llevar a mi Jazzi.- dijo Alice **

**Rosalie es la novia de Emmett y hermana de Jazzi, ella es amiga mía, es hermosa, y Jazzi (como le dice Alice) es Jasper novio de Alice.**

**El es muy reservado pero cuando agarra confianza es súper gracioso y buena persona.**

**Cada quien se fue a sus autos y nos fuimos ala casa de los Cullen.**

**Su casa es de 3 pisos, es muy bonita.**

**Llegamos Edward y yo a su casa y todos lo demás todavia no habían llegado. Entramos y saludamos a Esme**

**-Que película quieres ver?- me pregunto Edward**

**- Tengo ganas de una película de terror- le conteste a Edward**

**- y no te va a da miedo?- me pregunto Edward**

**-Si estas conmigo, no- le dije a Edward un poco coqueta.**

**Esperen, coqueta? AY POR DIOS ISABELLA! CONTROLATE!me grite en la mente y como no, me sonroje.**

**-Ok, entonces no me preocupo porque pienso quedarme contigo todo el tiempo- me contesto Edward y me acaricio la mejilla. Ese solo tacto hace que mis piernas temblaran y me tuviera que sostener de algo para no caerme. Me pregunto que pasaría si lo besara… y con ese pensamiento me fui acercando y el a mí… Y en eso que la puerta se abre.**

**- Ya llegamos… interrumpimos algo?- dijo Alice **

**Y me sonroje más y me separe de Edward**

**- No, nada- dije "solo un casi beso entre tu hermano y yo" pensé.**

* * *

****_Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y como ven Edward y Bella se estan acercando mucho mas xD_

_Gracias a los que pusieron el fic en Alertas y Favoritos._

_Y Gracias a YoCullen Por Comentar! por cierto, no te preocupes hasta ahorita actualizare una ver por día, si me llego a atrasar no pasara mas de una semana :)  
_

_Comenten Por favor! Es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la Cancion en la que esta inspirada este fic {You Belong With Me} es de la talentosisima Taylor Swift, la trama si es mía xD

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: NOCHE DE PELÍCULAS {POV Edward}**

**-No, nada-dijo Bella**

**NADA!? Que casi nos besamos es NADA!?**

**-Ok, entonces ustedes 2 vayan ala cocina por las botanas y sodas, nosotros preparamos lo demás.- dijo Alice**

**-ok, vamos Bella- dije**

**Bella y yo nos fuimos ala cocina.**

**Todavía yo no podía creer que casi nos besábamos. Yo la amo, pero no creo que ella a mi. Por eso e callado este amor. Aunque cada dia es mas difícil, me envuelve con su dulzura, sus sonrisas…**

**Fui novio de Tanya, para olvidarme del amor que siento por Bella, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, no soportaba a Tanya!, y me di cuenta que no podía estar con otra persona que no fuera Bella. **

**Tierra llamando a Edward- dijo Bella**

**-Oh lo siento me quede pensando en algo - conteste "pensando en ti y lo mucho que te amo" quería decirle pero aun no quiero confesarle mi amor.**

**-Ok, entonces que botanas agarramos?- me dijo Bella.**

**-Alice tiene llena la alacena de papitas, agárralas todas, yo agarro las sodas-le conteste.**

**Bella agarro todas las papitas que la loca de mi hermana había guardado y yo todos los paquetes de sodas y nos fuimos ala sala.**

**Dejamos las cosas en la mesita.**

**-Bella ven a mi cuarto para ponernos las pijamas y Edward ya te deje la pijama que te vas a poner, en tu cama- dijo Alice**

**-Alice, cuando será el dia en que escoja mi ropa solo- Le conteste a la enana malvada que se hace llamar: mi hermana**

**-Cuando sepas combinarte la ropa y tengas un sexto sentido de la moda, o sea, nunca –me dijo Alice con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Agarra de la mano a bella y la arrastró hacia su cuarto.**

**Yo me fui al mi cuarto y me puse el pijama que mi enana malvada hermana había elegido para mí.**

**Baje y me encontré con Jasper y Emmett esperándome al final de las escaleras. **

**-Edward Emmett y yo queremos hablar contigo antes de que las chicas bajen –Me dijo Jasper **

**-Ok –conteste dudoso. La última vez que me dijeron eso, era una charla de sexo, que ni al caso venia.**

**-Bueno, queremos saber si cuando entramos a casa, tu y Bella iban a besar?- pregunto Jasper. Me puse rojo al instante. No pensé que se dieran cuenta. **

**-Si- Conteste. Por mas que quisiera a ellos no les podía mentir.**

**- Woow, cuando te le vas a declarar a Bells?- Dijo Emmett.**

**-La verdad, no lo se. Tengo miedo a que no sienta lo mismo-Les dije**

**- Se lo tienes que decir, que tal si ella siente lo mismo, pero se cansa de esperarte y se enamora de otro- Dijo Jasper**

**Suspire. No había pensado en lo que dijo Jasper, pero tenia razón.**

**-Piénsalo Edward – Dijo Emmett.**

**-Lo pensare- les conteste.**

**Y en eso bajaron las chicas.**

**Rosalie y Alice se fuero con Emmett y Jasper.**

**Yo no podía quitar la mirada de Bella.**

**Se veía hermosa. Tenía una blusa rosa sin mangas muy pegada al cuerpo y un mini short del mismo color. Tenía el pelo suelto un poco rizado de las puntas.**

**-Te ves hermosísima- le dije aun sin dejar de mirarla.**

**Se sonrojo.**

**Gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo- Me dijo Bella aun sonrojada**

**-Gracias- le dije**

**-Chicos cual película quieren ver?- pregunto Alice**

**-La noche del demonio- dijo Emmett**

**-Ok, entonces tomen todos sus lugares que la película va empezar- Dijo Alice poniendo la película.**

**Rosalie y Emmett se sentaron en el sillón y Alice y Jasper también. Bella y yo nos sentamos en la alfombra.**

**Ella se acurruco contra mi pecho y yo la rodee con los brazos.**

**Se sentía tan bien tenerla en mis brazos, protegiéndola contra todo. Aunque se sentiría mejor si Bella fuera mi novia.**

**La película paso muy rápido. La verdad no le puse atención a la película porque toda mi atención estaba en la mujer que tenia en mis brazos.**

**Cuando se acabo la película, Bella ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.**

**-Bella, ya acabo la película, puedes ir a dormir- le susurre en el oído a Bella. **

**Bella extendió los brazos y dijo:**

**-Llévame tu al cuarto donde voy a dormir porfa-OK esta mujer me quiere volver loco! Me dieron ganas de atacarla a besos**

**-Ok- le dije cargándola en mis brazos y la lleve al cuarto donde siempre dormía cuando se quedaba en mi casa. La acosté en la cama pero como sus manos estaban en mi cuello al momento de dejarla en la cama, me atrajo hacía ella y mis labios quedaron muy cerca de los suyos. Sentía su aliento en mi boca y eso hacia que mi propia cordura se fuera y que mi respiración se aceleraba, y ella al parecer estaba igual.**

"**Edward POR DIOS! Pronto le confesaras tu amor. TIENES QUE HACER LAS COSAS BIEN!"Me gritaba mentalmente.**

**Como pude, me separe de ella.**

**-Buenas noches Bella- le dije y la bese en la frente deseando fuertemente poder besarla en los labios.**

**-Buenas noches Edward me dijo.**

**Salí de su cuarto y me fui al mió que estaba enfrente del mió.**

**Me tumbe en mi cama con muchas cosas en mi cabeza.**

**Casi, otra vez, beso a Bella!**

**Además que tal si Jasper tiene razón y Bella me corresponde. Muchas cosas que pensar y todas me llevan a una dirección… a Bella **

**Toc toc… -Ay por dios quien toca la puerta a estas horas!**

**-Pasa – dije **

**-Edward perdón si te desperté pero es que no puedo dormir –dijo Bella **

**-No te preocupes, yo tampoco puedo dormir, ven –le dije**

**Bella se acerco y me abrazo.**

**-Que te pasa? –pregunte un poco preocupado **

**-No lo se, trate de dormir pero no pude **

**-Quieres dormir conmigo? –le pregunte rezando porque digiera que si **

**-Si –me contesto acostándose a mi lado acurrucándose en mi pecho**

**Instintivamente**** la rodee con los brazos y le cante en el oído el tono de una canción que había compuesto para ella en el piano, al instante se quedo dormida.**

**Yo lo único que podía hacer era contemplarlo.**

**-Edward –dijo Bella. Pero no estaba dormida?**

**La mire y ella estaba dormida!**

**BELLA HABLA EN SUENOS! **

**-Edward –dijo de nuevo y se pego más a mí con una sonrisa en los labios **

**Por Dios! Esta sonando conmigo!**

* * *

_Hola! Se esperaban un POV Edward? Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, como ven es mas largo que los anteriores, y ahora sabemos que efectivamente Edward siente lo mismo que Bella, no se ah ustedes pero ami me encanto escribir este capitulo, se me hace muy tierno :)_

_Gracias a Todos los que comentaron, pusieron la historia en favoritos y en Alertas :)_

_Respuesta a los Comentarios:_

_SoloCullen: Hola! y Siii Alice es la hermana de Edward, perdón por contestarte hasta ahorita pero fanfiction no me dejaba ver los comentarios, y los capítulos de ahora en adelante serán medio largos :) Espero y te gusten los capitulos :)_

gaby: Hola! Mil gracias por comentar, espero y te haya gustado el capitulo :)

Anneris15 : Hola! Me alegro que te guste, y no te preocupes, actualizare pronto, espero y te guste el capitulo :)

Sara Swan: Hola! y Si ando aquí xD Mil Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste :)

PattyLovesStew: Hola! Me alegra que te gustara y espero que te gusten lo capítulos :)

Por favor comenten! Es lo que me hace seguir con la Historia! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la Cancion en la que esta inspirada este fic {You Belong With Me} es de la talentosisima Taylor Swift, la trama si es mía xD

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: MUY BUENOS DIAS**

**Me desperté temprano en los brazos de Edward quien aun dormía como un ángel. Tan solo al acordarme lo que había pasado ayer me sonroje, aunque no me arrepentía. Jamás había dormido tan cómodamente hasta ahora.**

**Con una gran sonrisa en mi cara y con gran esfuerzo me levante de la cama de Edward y fui directo a la cocina ya que planeaba llevarle el desayuno a Edward agradeciéndole que me dejara dormir en su habitación.**

**Cuando estaba en la cocina Alice me hablo: **

**-Así que… desde cuando duermes en la habitación del hermano de tu mejor amiga?- pregunto Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.**

**Al instante me sonroje, no pensé que alguien se fuera a dar cuenta.**

**-Como… sabes?-le pregunte nerviosa.**

**-Bueno fui a tu habitación para ver si te habías despertado y no estabas, de casualidad fui al cuarto de Eddie y ahí estabas, ambos con una sonrisa tonta en la cara- dijo Alice**

**Me sonroje más aun. Solo espero que solo Alice se ahiga dado cuenta, no soportaría las bromas de Emmett y Jasper.**

**-Quien mas lo sabe?- le pregunte a Alice.**

**-Solo yo, los demás siguen dormidos, pero no te preocupes, no le voy a decir a nadie- me contesto Alice. -Gracias Alice- le dije**

**-Denada casi hermana- me dijo Alice**

**-Bueno, ya le dijiste lo que sientes por el? – me pregunto Alice**

**-No Alice- Le dije en un suspiro**

**-Ay amiga, hazlo pronto- me dijo Alice y se fue.**

**Me voltee y me puse a hacer el desayuno.**

**Hice pan tostado, y un café, eso a Edward le encanta.**

**Después de terminar el desayuno me fui a su cuarto y cerré la puerta.**

**Deje la comida en una mesita y me quede observándolo. Se veía totalmente hermoso dormido y Dios! Hasta dormido se ve sexy! Ay Bella otra vez de pervertida! Me dije mentalmente.**

**Edward empezó a abrí los ojos.**

**-Buen Días, dormilón- le dije a Edward **

**-Buenos Días-Me dijo sonriendo**

**-Te traigo el desayuno- le dije a Edward**

**-Gracias Bella, no tenias por que hacerlo- Me contesto Edward. Edward siempre tan caballeroso, no cabe duda del porque me enamore de el.**

**-Acéptalo como una recompensa por haber dejado que me durmiera contigo- Dije sonrojándome**

**-No hay problema- Me dijo**

**-Ok, ahora a desayunar- le dije dándole el desayuno**

**Después de desayunar bajamos a la sala donde estaban todos.**

**-Buenos días- les dijimos Edward y yo **

**-Buenos días- nos contestaron**

**-Claro, para ustedes deben de ser MUY buenos días- dijo Emmett y todos estallaron a risas. Alice me miro y en sus ojos vi disculpas.**

**Yo y Edward seguíamos sin entender.**

**-Espero que solo hayan dormido, aunque pudieron hacer mucho en esa habitación- Dijo Emmet y otra vez todos estallaron en risa.**

**Un minuto: las bromas de Emmett y la mirada de disculpa de Alice, solo se puede significar una cosa; ALICE DIJO QUE DORMIMOS JUNTOS!**

**Que demonios les pasa? –pregunto Edward ya molesto**

**Ay Eddie, eso te preguntamos a ti**

**Que paso en tu habitación TODA la noche? –pregunto Emmett**

**Edward y yo nos sonrojamos **

**-Nada Emmett, solo dormimos – le dije a Emmett **

**-Uy que aburridos, si les dijiera lo que hacemos Rosalie y yo en la noche.**

**-NO NOS DIGAS –interrumpimos a Emmett todos.**

**-Emmett, Bella y yo solo somos amigos- dijo Edward**

"**Solo amigos" … si, solo eso éramos…**

**Ese pensamiento me puso triste **

**-Ok, Eddie, no te enojes – dijo Emmett **

**-Voy a salir, luego vengo –dijo aun molesto Edward. Después se fue asi no se que parte **

**De repente Alice se acerco a mí **

**-Lo siento Bella, es que le dije a Jasper y Emmett escucho y se lo dijo a Rosalie. En verdad Bella lo siento –dijo Alice. Bueno si se veía apenada**

**-Por mi no hay problema Alice, pero Edward se enojo –dije. No puedo controlar la tristeza que me dio que Edward estuviera enojado por eso.**

**-Bella, Edward no esta enojado contigo, esta enojado por las bromas de Emmett. No te preocupes, se le pasara –me dijo Alice **

**-Lo se –dije con un suspiro**

**-Donde se habrá ido? –le pregunte a Alice **

**-De seguro a su prado. Es un lugar hermoso donde siempre va. Esta muy cerca de aquí, por que no vas con el? – dijo Alice**

**-No crees que se enojara? –le pregunte a Alice dudosa.**

**-No, para nada. Ve. Ten –dijo Alice entregándome un papel.**

**-Es la dirección del prado. Edward la apunto cuando lo descubrió –me dijo Alice.**

**-Gracias Alice –le dije**

**-Agarra las llaves de mi coche –me grito Alice cuando salía de la casa.**

**Agarre sus llaves y me fui corriendo a su coche.**

**El prado tal como dijo Alice estaba cerca.**

**Me baje del carro y seguí el camino a pie.**

**El prado era muy hermoso. Ahora sabía porque a Edward le gustaba venir aquí.**

**Edward estaba en el prado a espaldas de mí.**

**Espero y no se valla a enojar.**

* * *

_Hola! Aqui esta el capitulo, espero y les haya gustado,_

_Tal vez manana suba el siguiente cap, quizás no, pero no pasara del martes que tengan en sus manos el siguiente capitulo, créanme que lo trato de actualizar todos los días, porque ami también me molesta que se tarden en subir un capitulo pero bueno..._

_Gracias a los que comentaron, pusieron el fic en favoritos y alertas_

_ Gracias a Guest y a Sara Swan,por comentar, espero y les guste el cap, saludos! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la Cancion en la que esta inspirada este fic {You Belong With Me} es de la talentosisima Taylor Swift, la trama si es mía xD

* * *

**Capitulo 6 "Confesiones Parte1" POV Edward**

**Estaba muy, muy enojado con Emmett, no tenia derecho a hacer esos comentarios, menos enfrente de Bella, estaba tan feliz, hasta que Emmett me quito la felicidad, y se dice ser mi hermano?, eso no se lo perdonare tan fácil.**

**Bella de seguro se sintió muy incomoda, y eso es lo que mas me molestaba, que por culpa de mi disque hermano Bella se sintiera incomoda.**

**Así que me fui al único lugar donde encontraba la paz que tanto necesitaba, donde podía quitarme las ganas de ahorcar a mi "hermano", al prado.**

**Había descubierto ese prado hace como 2 años, cuando estaba muy enojado (bueno no enojado, mas bien celoso) porque Bella había llevado a su amigo Jacob Black, a una fiesta que mi querida hermana (sarcasmo) Alice había preparando festejando mi cumpleaños, según Bella, Jacob Black era su amigo, y yo le creí, pero eso no quería decir que ese chucho no quisiera algo con ella, y no precisamente amistad, además que Bella se veía muy feliz hablando con el, ese cumpleaños fue el peor que e tenido en toda mi vida, así que me salí de la casa cuando mire que nadie lo pudiera notar, y camine de aquí, para allá en el bosque, cuando encontré este hermoso lugar, y desde ese día, ese prado se convirtió en mi lugar favorito, donde podía desahogarme sin ser molestado.**

**Y ahora venia, como tantas veces para desahogarme. Me senté en el suave pasto, sintiendo el viento en mi cara, llenándome de paz, cuando, de repente alguien toco mi hombro, y era más ni menos que Bella, la dueña de mi corazón, que me miraba con cierto temor.**

**Hola – dijo Bella**

**- Hola – Le conteste**

**Espero y no te moleste que este aquí, pero si te moles me voy – Dijo Bella dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.**

**No!, no te vayas por favor, no me molesta que estés aquí, al contrario- Le dije casi suplicándole, no quería que se fuera y menos que pensara que me molestaba su presencia, cuando era todo lo contrario.**

**Ok, y Porque te fuiste tan enojado de tu casa? Dijo, si se puede saber- Dijo Bella en un susurro**

**Ummm pues digamos que las bromitas y comentarios de Emmett me tienen cansado, no sabes que difícil es aguantarlo todos los días, así que vine aquí, para poder pensar, y evitar ahorcarlo- Le dije a Bella**

**Y en que pensabas? Te veías muy pensativo- Dijo Bella**

**Bueno pues pensaba en muchas cosas- Le Conteste**

**Como en que?- Dijo Bella**

**Valla, valla, que curiosa amaneciste hoy. Bueno pues, estaba pensando en las cosas que quiero hacer y decir, y en las consecuencias que eso traería- Le Conteste.**

**- Creo que las muchas personas guían por el miedo, y no dicen o hacen lo que sienten, incluyéndome –Dijo mi Bella, (esperen, mía?) "Ay Edward Cullen, no tienes remedio" pensé**

**Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo, pero simplemente no puedo callarme mas, siento que explotare y terminare haciendo una locura –Le Conteste, creo que a llegado el momento de decirle Bella lo que siento, si me espero mas, tal como dijo Jasper, alguien mas podría ganar su corazón, y la idea de verla con otra persona que no fuera yo, me producía un gran dolor.**

**Pues dilo, no te lo calles, veo que lo que quieres decir te produce un gran dolor, lo veo en tus ojos, y si yo puedo ayudarte Edward, ten por seguro que lo are – Dijo Bella tocando mi mejilla. Ese simple toque hacia que mi corazón latiera desbocado, y crecieran las esperanzas de que me correspondería.**

**Agarre la mano de Bella que estaba en mi mejilla y la puse en mi pecho, donde estaba mi corazón, que por siempre le pertenecería.**

**-Te Amo Bella, desde el primer día que te conocí, si no te lo dije antes, fue por miedo, eras mi mejor amiga, y pensé que me verías solo como tu mejor amigo, pero ya no puedo mas, me muero de los celos al solo pensar que otro hombre gane tu corazón y aunque no me ames igual, luchare por ganar tu amor, solo no me alejes ti – Le dije, ahora en ella estaba romper mi corazón, o hacerme el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.**

**Bella, en vez de responderme, fue acercando su cara hacia a mi, tocando mis labios, yo inmediatamente le respondí.**

**Nuestro labios se movían impacientes, pero ala vez con gran ternura y amor, en perfecta sincronía, encajaban como 2 piezas de pulse, como si fueran hechos el uno por el otro.**

**Terminamos el beso jadeando, pero aun así nos mantuvimos cerca y juntamos nuestras frentes mientras normalizábamos nuestra respiración.**

**-Por cierto, yo también te amo, y nunca pondría alejarme de ti, ni ningún otro hombre que no seas tú, tendrá mi corazón- Y esas simples palabras, hicieron que fuera el hombre más feliz de la tierra.**

* * *

_Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capitulo, espero y les haya gustado, perdón si tiene algún error ortográfico, no tenia tiempo de revisarlo._

_Tarde mucho en escribirlo, quería que quedara muy romántico, espero y lo haya hecho bien._

_Gracias a los que pusieron el fic en alertas y favoritos, y a todos los que comentaron._

_Contestación__ a los comentarios:_

_Guest: Hola! Me alegro que te gustara, gracias por comentar_

_Kabum :Hola! Me alegro que te guste la historia, y si, Bella y Edward son muy tiernos, y como ves, en ese prado ocurren maravillas! Saludos :)_

_DreamingKary: Hola! Me alegra que te gustara y no te preocupes, no habandonare la historia._

_Bueno, como vez los tortolitos ya se declararon su amor, lo que significa que quedan muy pocos capítulos, 3 máximos._

_Comenten por favor! Es lo que me hace seguir con la historia :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la Canción en la que esta inspirada este fic {You Belong With Me} es de la talentosisima Taylor Swift, la trama si es mía xD

* * *

**Capitulo 7 "Confesiones Parte2" POV Bella**

**No lo podía creer! Me parecía todo un sueno! Edward me correspondía! Este día simplemente no podía mejorar, era perfecto!**

**No sabes lo feliz que me haces, al decir esas simples palabras –Dijo MI Edward, (mío, que hermoso sonaba eso)**

**No sabes tu, lo feliz que me hacer al decir que me amas – Le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, esos labios que tanto me gustaban.**

**Te amo, Te Amo, Te Amo y Te amo- Dijo mi Edward dándome besos en las mejillas, en la frente y en los labios.**

**Umm, no sabes cuanto quise poder estar así, besándote y oírte decir que me amas, todo esto párese un hermoso sueno- Le dije mirando a mi ángel a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto amaba.**

**Pues créeme que yo muchas veces desee lo mismo, y no te preocupes, no es un sueno, es la realidad –Me contesto mi ángel**

**Aun que tengo una duda, y dices que me amaste el primer día que nos conocimos, al igual que yo a ti, porque andabas con Tanya? –Listo, lo dije, aunque la pregunta arruinaba por completo el romanticismo, la duda me estaba comiendo viva.**

**Umm sabia que tarde o temprano preguntarías eso. Bueno, andaba con Tanya en parte para ver si podía olvidarme del amor que sentía por ti, ya que no creía que me responderías y en otra parte… para darte celos… si es estupido, pero, yo quería que te fijaras un poco en mi, y aparte as cuenta, comencé a salir con Tanya desde frecuentabas mas a Jacob Back, no sabes celos que me daban al verte con el – Dijo Mi Edward gruñendo en la ultima oración.**

**Enserio te pusiste celoso? – Le Pregunte asombrada, no podía creerlo.**

**Mucho no sabes cuanto- Dijo Edward**

**Bueno pues si te sirve de consuelo, ya también me puse celosa cada vez que te miraba con Tanya- Le conteste a mi Edward**

**Enserio? La verdad no tenias porque, Tanya nunca podría ser como tu, tu eres mucho mejor que ella – Me contesto Edward mirándome s Ojos. Yo obviamente me sonroje.**

**Pues tu tampoco te debiste de haber sentido celoso de Jake, el nunca podría ser como tu, no yo lo podría amar como te amo a ti – Le Conteste**

**Y Nos besamos otra vez, demostrándonos cuanto nos amábamos.**

**Besas a Edward es simplemente adictivo, ahora no creo que pueda pasar mucho tiempo lejos de el y de sus labios.**

**Después de terminar el beso, nos acostamos en el pasto, abrazados, disfrutando del hermoso prado. En los brazos de Edward, me sentía totalmente segura y amada, no se como pude aguantar tanto tiempo callándome el amor que sentía por el**

**-Amor, tenemos que irnos, los chicos deben estar preocupados ya es tarde- Dijo mi Edward.**

**-Cierto amor, el tiempo se nos fue volando, aunque no tengo nada de ganas de irme –Le conteste. Se sentía tan bien poderlo llamar "amor"**

**-Cuando quieras podemos regresar, ahora ya no es mi prado, si no, nuestro prado- me dijo mi ángel**

**Yo lo bese una vez mas y nos paramos, y empezamos a caminar directo a la casa, tomados de la mano.**

* * *

_Hola! Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, me esforse para hacerlo. Pero tengo una mala noticia, tal vez no pueda actualizar el siguiente capitulo ma__ñ_ana, ya que hoy tuve mucha tarea y acaparo casi todo mi tiempo en la computadora, y no eh podido escribir el siguiente capitulo, pero no pasa del jueves sin subirlo, tratare de tenerlo ma_ñana pero nop les prometo nada._

___Gracias a todos los que comentaron, pusieron el fic en alertas y favoritos._

_Contestación a los comentarios_

_Kabum: Hola! y si por fin los tortolitos se declararon, ya era hora xD y no te preocupes, seguiré con el fic, gracias por comentar y Saludos!_

_Pau Gonzalez (Charper5) : Hola! Me alegro que te gustara, espero y te gusten los otros capítulos :)  
_

_SoloCullen (Charper 5): Hola! gracias por comentar! y tomare tu consejo ;) Espero y te gusten los demas capítulos :)_

_Dejen comentarios por favor! es lo que me hace seguir con la historia :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la Canción en la que esta inspirada este fic {You Belong With Me} es de la talentosisima Taylor Swift, la trama si es mía xD

* * *

**Capitulo 8 – Dando La Noticia {Bella POV}**

**Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa de Edward estaban todos esperándonos en la puerta de la entrada, con el rostro muy serio, algo muy muy raro, tan raro que hasta Emmett estaba serio.**

**Cuando nos paramos Edward y yo aun tomados de las manos, justo enfrente de todos Emmett y Jasper aun con rostros serios, nos abrieron la puerta, aun sin decir palabra alguna, y Alice y Rosalie iban detrás de nosotros.**

**Edward paresia tan sorprendido como yo, pero aun así, nos dirigimos a la sala, sabiendo que nos esperaría un interrogatorio. **

**Nos sentamos en el sillón del centro, Alice y Jasper en el sillón continuo y Emmett y Rosalie en el siguiente.**

**Y bien? Que estuvieron haciendo por casi 5 horas? – Dijo Alice**

**Platicando – Contesto Edward**

**Aja si platicando, sobre que? –Dijo Rosalie**

**Sobre lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, Contentos? - les Dijo Edward.**

**Los cuatro se voltearon a ver.**

**Ok Emmett, Rosalie, paguen la apuesta – Dijo Jasper, perdiendo por completo la seriedad, al igual que todos.**

**De que apuesta están hablando? – Conteste no queriendo saber la respuesta, cada vez que la familia Cullen apostaba entre ellos, aparte de que perdían mucho dinero entre ellos, sus apuestas siempre eran muy serias.**

**-Apostamos si, si o no se declaraban su amor hoy, mi Jazzi y Yo dijimos que si, y Emmett y Rosalie que no, así que Emmett, Rosalie, paguen! –Dijo la pequeña malvada Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.**

**Apostaron de nuevo a nuestras espaldas?! – Grito mi Edward**

**Sii hermanito, pero fue idea de Emmett – Dijo La duende malévola de Alice**

**Emmett McCarty Cullen! Considérate muerto!- Grito Edward y Salio dispuesto a ahorcar a su hermano. Emmett inmediatamente salio disparado así a al jardín de la casa, con Edward detraes de el, aun gritándole.**

**Después Emmett se metía a la casa, aun siendo perseguido por un furioso Edward, y Emmett se puso detrás de mi espalda.**

**Belly! Ayúdame! As que tu novio no me mate! –Me rogó Emmett.**

**Yo solo podía reírme como loca, la verdad es muy gracioso verlos pelear.**

**No metas a mi Bella en esto Emmett- Dijo Edward tratando de atraparlo, pero Emmett aun se agarraba de mis hombros, volteándome de modo de Edward no lo agarrara.**

**Amor, déjalo en paz ya – Le dije a Mi Edward, pero aun riéndome.**

**Awww le dijo "amor"- Dijo Rosalie.**

**Si Edward déjalo en paz, te recuerdo que tienes que llevar a Bella con su padre, ósea tu suegro, jajaja- Dijo Alice entre risas.**

**Ok, vámonos Bella- Dijo Mi Edward todo sonrojado, se veía muy tierno.**

**Ok, Bye chicos- Dije**

**Bye tortolitos!- Contestaron todos.**

**Edward me llevo a mi casa en su coche, se veía muy tenso y nervioso.**

**-Que te pasa amor, estas muy nervioso- Le dije a Edward cuando nos detuvimos en frente de mi casa**

**Es que estoy nervioso por saber como reaccionara tu padre al saber que somos novios –Dijo mi Edward sonrojado**

**Edward, mi padre lo tomara bien, no es como si fueras un extraño, te conoce desde hace mucho tiempo- Le dije**

**-Ok- Contesto Edward saliendo de coche y abriendo después mi puerta.**

**Caminamos juntos a mi casa, tomados de la mano.**

**-Hola papa- Le dije cuando entre a la casa aun tomada de la mano con Edward.**

**- Hola hija, hola Edward, como les fue en su noche de películas? –Pregunto mi papa volteándonos a ver.**

**-Muy bien papa, pero Edward y yo tenemos algo que decirte- Le conteste a mi papa.**

**-Ok, pues díganlo- Dijo mi papa.**

**-Bella y yo somos novios- Dijo mi Edward muy sonrojado y nervioso.**

**Mi padre se nos quedo viendo a nosotros, luego a nuestras mano, y se solto a reir**

**jajajaj Por fin! Llegue a pensar que jamaz se confesarían lo que sentían ajajaj para eso son bastante lentos jajaaja- Dijo mi papa aun riéndose**

**Tu sabias que nosotros nos queríamos?- Le pregunte a mi papa**

**Oh si, por supuesto que sabia, creo que los únicos que no se habían dado cuenta son ustedes jajaja- Dijo mi papa**

**Woow valla que somos ciegos Edward – le dije **

**Al parecer si- Me contesto.**

**Bueno Edward, prométeme que cuidaras a mi hija- Dijo mo Padre ya mas serio.**

**Se lo Prometo- Le contesto.**

**Ok, los dejo despedirse, 5 mn nada mas eh?- Dijo mi papa**

**Ok-**

**Le conteste**

**Acompañe a Edward hasta la puerta para despedirme de el.**

**Bye mi amor, nos vemos mañana para ir a la escuela- Me dijo Edward**

**-Vendras a recogerme?- Le dije**

**Por supuesto- Me dijo**

**Ok, hasta mañana entonces, Bye- Le dije**

**Y nos besamos. Entonces lo vi alegarse en su carro. Aunque fueran una horas lo que estaríamos separados, se me aria una eternidad**

* * *

_Hola! Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, como les dije, no había podido actualizar ayer, pero ahora hice todo lo posible por publicarlo, pero como tuve mas oportunidad, escribí mas de lo pensado :) Pero creo que ma__ñ_ana no podre actualizar, pero si actualizare el sábado, y les traeré el capitulo largo o por lo menos tratare xD

_Mil Gracias a los que comentaron, pusieron el fic en alertas y favoritos~!_

_Contestación a los comentarios:_

_zafiroamapola20 : Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia, y mil gracias por seguir la historia, y pues si, actualiza muy rápido xD Y Hago todo lo posible por hacerlo, porque en unos fics las escritoras se tardan hasta meses en actualizar y eso me desespera xD aunque comprendo el porque no actualizan rápido. Saludos! :)_

_flororstar : Hola! Me alegro que te gustara, y pues aquí tienes el siguiente cap xD espero que te haya gustado :)_

_oliveronica cullen massen : Hola! me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia. Saludos :)_

_SoloCullen (charper7):Hola! Me alegro que te gustara, y si creo que fui algo directa, pero es que el cap lo escribí con algo de prisa xD. Saludos! :)_

_Victoria (Charper7): Hola! Me alegro de que te guste la historia, pero lamento decirte que solo le quedan pocos capítulos, tal vez mas adelante haga una secuela de esta historia, pero ahorita tengo en proyecto atro fanfic, en fin.. saludos! :)_

_Comenten!~ Es lo que me hace seguir con la historia :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la Canción en la que esta inspirada este fic {You Belong With Me} es de la talentosisima Taylor Swift, la trama si es mía xD

* * *

**Capitulo 9- Desagradable encuentro (Bella POV)**

**Edward, tal como dijo, vino a recogerme en la mañana, se sentía tan bien, irnos juntos, sin la estorbosa de Tanya.**

**Aunque estaba algo nerviosa de ir hoy a la escuela, obvio todos se darían cuenta de que soy la novia de Edward, dijo, no es que me molesten que supiera, si fuera por mi, gritaría a los cuatro vientos que Edward me pertenecía, pero me daba miedo sus reacciones, Edward es uno de los mas populares del instituto, era deportista, inteligente y bueno, increíblemente guapo, y ahora andaba conmigo, y yo sabia que esa idea no les agradaría, pero bueno… mientras Edward quisiera estar conmigo, las demás no me preocuparían.**

**Llegamos al instituto, Edward me ayudo a bajar de carro, y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases tomados de las manos, gracias al cielo, la primera hora nos tocaba juntos,**

**De camino a nuestra clase todos se nos quedaban mirando, y antes de entrar al salón, una chica rubia, del equipo de porristas, se paro en frente de nosotros.**

**- Edward es cierto que terminaste con Tanya? –Le pregunto a MI Edward, sin molestarse si quiera en dirigirme la mirada, era como si para ella, yo no estuviera ahí.**

**- Si, termine con Tanya – le contesto Mi Edward saltando mi mano, para colocarla en mi cintura, y acercarme mas a el.**

**-Que lastima, asían una linda pareja, aun claro, tu y yo, seriamos la pareja perfecta- Le contesto ella, con un tono coqueto, y acariciando su cabello, tratando de parecer coqueta.**

**Y yo Obviamente me puse muy, muy celosa, y la fulminaba con la mirada.**

**-Lo siento, pero yo ya encontré a la persona con la que si hacemos una pareja perfecta, que es mi otra mitad, y esta a mi lado- Le contesto Edward con una sonrisa cordial, pero en los ojos se veía algo de furia.**

**Y sin decir nada mas, nos dirigimos hacia nuestro asiento, por suerte, el maestro aun no había llegado.**

**- Eh de decirte que me siento muy alejada con tu confesión, pero enserio, soy tu otra mitad? – Le pregunte con ternura y duda, si decía que si, sin duda podría ponerme a saltar de felicidad (ok, debo de dejar de juntarme mucho con Alice)**

**-Claro que si mi amor, ahora que te tengo aquí, como mi novia, sabiendo que tu también me amas como yo, me siento completo, me siento el hombre mas feliz del universo- Dijo acariciando mi mejilla, y dándome, un corto, pero tierno, beso en los labios.**

**- Hay Edward, no sabes lo feliz que me haces- Le respondí, mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos que con solo mirarlos, hacia que me perdiera en ellos.**

**Pero para mala suerte de nosotros, el profesor llego, asi que nos tuvimos que separar, ya que nos habíamos quedado muy gustos.**

**Al girarme, pude notar como todo el salón nos miraba con los ojos abiertos.**

**Después de la clase, la noticia de que Edward y yo, éramos novios, había corrido mas rápido que un rayo, y no, no es paranoia. **

**Las clases pasaron muy rápido, más las que compartía con Edward.**

**Al llagar la hora del almuerzo, había quedado con Edward y sus hermanos, encantarme ahí con ellos, pero en medio del camino, me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver.**

**-Veo que ya conseguiste lo que querías Swan, ya tienes a Edward, aunque no por mucho – Me dijo Tanya, con veneno en la voz**

**- Por mi Tanya, di lo que quieras, ahora si me permites, debo ir a encontrarme con MI novio, y con su familia – Le dije a Tanya. Apartándola.**

**-Edward es Mio, que te quede bien grabado Swan, tarde o temprano el volverá a mi- Me grito Tanya. Yo seguí caminando, pero le grite**

**- Ya lo veremos Tanya- Y me fui a Encontrarme con MI novio.**

* * *

_Hola! Aqui les traigo el cap, siento publicarlo hasta ahorita pero como dije en el anterior capitulo, no pude, pero lo prometido es deuda, les dije que el sabado, y aqui esta :)  
Siento decirles que el capitulo fanal es el siguiente (aparte del epilogo)_

_Are lo posible por publicar manana, si la imaginación no me falla._

_Respuestas a los comentarios: _

_zafiroamapola20 : Me alegro que te guste la historia, me estoy esforzando mucho en hacerla. Al prinsipio comenso como producto de mi aburrimiento y ganas de expresarme, pero al ver la respuesta del fanfic decidí continuarlo, y convertirlo en un Pasatiempo :) Saludos! :)_

_SoloCullen (charper8): Hola! Y me alegro que te gustara :) Saludos y espero que te gusten los demas caps. :)_

_Comenten! Es lo que me hace seguir con la historia :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la Canción en la que esta inspirada este fic {You Belong With Me} es de la talentosisima Taylor Swift, la trama si es mía xD

* * *

**CAPITULO 10- L Venganza De Tanya **

**(POV Tanya)**

**Juro que Isabella Swan me las iba a pagar, nadie se mete con lo que es MIO. **

**Obvio se que el Idiota de Edward esta enamorado de ella, pero el tenia que estar conmigo! Díganle capricho o lo que sea, pero el es para mi.**

**Esa estupida era por quien la mayoría de veces discutíamos, yo sabia que el estaba conmigo por olvidarla, pero no me importaba, mientras todos vieran, que yo, Tanya Denali, era novia de uno de los mas populares y adinerados del instituto.**

**Pero aun así me enojaba, que cuando Edward y yo anidáramos, el siempre hablaba de lo buena que era ella, de lo lista, amable, etc, y quería pasarse todo el tiempo con ella! Pero lo peor fue, que una vez que estábamos en el estacionamiento del instituto, en las pocas veces que lograba que me besaba (porque cada vez que quería besarlo, me sacaba la vuelta) susurro su nombre!**

**Pero ni crea Isabella que la voy a dejar ser feliz con el, le voy a demostrar que Edward es mío. **

**(Fin del POV Tanya)**

**Bella POV**

**Después del encuentro tan desagradable encuentro que tuve con Tanya, me dirigí a comer con mi novio (que lindo sonaba "mi novio")**

**Sin duda fue el mejor almuerzo en el instituto que eh tenido, estaba sentada aun lado de mi Edward, y el me tenia abrazada, y de vez encunado, me dada besos, en la mejilla, en la frente y en los labios y me susurraba un te amo en la oreja.**

**Pero como siempre, todo buen momento tenia que terminar, ya que sonó el vendito (sarcasmo) timbre para ir a clases.**

**Lamentablemente, a Edward y ami nos tocaban clases distintas.**

**Así que nos dirigimos a ella.**

**Las clases pasó muy rápido, lo bueno, porque ya quería encontrarme con mi Edward. Así que me dirigí al estacionamiento, ya que ahí habíamos quedado en vernos, pero a medio camino, vi la peor imagen, la que tanto temía.**

**Edward y Tanya besándose, y ella con las manos en su cabello.**

**Sin poder evitarlo, solté un grito de dolor, cerré los ojos porque ya no quería ver más, y Salí corriendo de ahí, llorando, y sintiendo como el corazón se me partía en 2.**

**Había pasado lo que tanto temía, que Edward se diera cuenta que yo no lo merecía.**

**Ya no podía mas correr, lo que hice fue sentarme en un árbol, y llorar.**

**Cuando de repente, había alguien hablándome, implorándome que lo escuchara, pero no podida, no quería escuchar de la boca de Edward que ya no me quería, que nunca me quiso.**

**Pero el me levanto la cara con la mano y hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, y sus ojos me confundían mas, notaba en ellos tristeza, y algo de furia, pero a la vez amor.**

**-Bella escúchame, no es lo que crees, Tanya llego y me tapo lo ojos, y luego me beso, yo pensé que eras tu, pero luego me di cuenta que no eras tu, y la trate de alejar pero o pude, Bella por favor créeme, no quiero perderte, Te Amo- Me dijo Edward. En su voz se notaba una gran triztesa.**

**-Edward, no hace falta que me mientas- Le conteste, con la voz ronca de tanto llorar.**

**-No te miento Bella, mírame a los ojos, sabes que yo no puedo mentirte, Te Amo, porque no me crees- Dijo Edward**

**-No tiene sentido que me ames, teniendo a Tanya- Le conteste**

**-Tanya para mi no significa nada, ya te a vía dicho que solo andaba con ella por olvidarme lo que siento por ti, lo cual fue estupido, porque solo hacia que te amara mas- Me dijo Edward.**

**En sus Ojos pude ver, que lo que me decía es verdad, me amaba.**

**Y lo único que podía hacer, era besarlo, demostrarle que creía en sus palabras, y también que lo amaba. El me correspondió al beso, gustoso.**

**Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad. Puse mis manos en su cuello, y el en mi cintura, acercándome mas a el. Sus besos me volvían loca, me hacía perder el control de mí.**

**No se como pero acabamos acostado en el suelo, aun besándonos. **

**Como pudimos nos separamos, pero aun así nos manteníamos juntos, con nuestras frentes unidas.**

**-Te amo, y te creo- Le dije a mi angel**

**-Yo también te amo, y te amare siempre, tanto que un día quiero que seas mi esposa, que formemos una familia juntos- Dijo mi angel**

**-Yo estaré encantada de ser tu esposa y tener una familia contigo, Te amo- Le conteste**

**Y sin decirnos nada mas, nos volvimos a besar.**

* * *

_Hola! Espero y les haya gustado el cap. Tenia pensado en que seria el ultimo capitulo, mas el epilogo, pero decidí que voy a hacer otro cap ya que Bella tiene derecho a vengarse de Tanya *Sonrisa malévola*. Así que el capitulo que viene mas el epilogo es el final._

_MIL GRACIAS a todos los que an seguido la historia, que la an puesto en alertas y favorito, y que an comentado :)_

_Respuesta al comentario: _

_ Solo Cullen (Charper 9): Hola! Me alegra que te gustara, y si, Edward y Emmett son muy divertidos :) Espero y te gusten los demás capítulos :)_

_Desde deje de publicar por dia, an bajado los Comentarios :( Comenten por favor! Es lo que me hace seguir con la historia :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la Canción en la que esta inspirada este fic {You Belong With Me} es de la talentosisima Taylor Swift, la trama si es mía xD

* * *

**Capitulo 11 – La Venganza de Bella**

**Después de aclarar todo con Edward, me llevo a mi casa.**

**La venganza de Tanya había salido todo lo contrario de lo que ella a lo mejor esperaba, ya que en vez de alejarnos, nos acerco mas a Edward y ami, ya que el estaba aun mas tierno y romántico conmigo, pero eso no iba a evitar que yo me vengara de Tanya y para eso ocupaba la ayuda de cierta enana malvada.**

**-Amor, le puedes llamar a Alice porfa y decirle que ocupo que venga?- Le dije a Edward.**

**-Claro que si, pero para que la ocupas? Dijo si se puede saber- Me contesto Mi Edward**

**-Para algo muy importante que sabrás a su tiempo- le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.**

**-Y por que no ahorita?- Dijo asiendo un tierno puchero que se le veía muy sexy.**

**- Porque no, ahora ayúdame a lavar los platos que todavía tengo que hacer la comida- Le dije**

**Edward no insistió más en el tema y me ayudo a lavar los platos.**

**Luego que terminamos estaba sacando los ingredientes para hacer algo liguero de comer, ya que Charlie llegaría en poco tiempo, cuando unos brazos me agarraron la cintura**

**-Segura que no me quieres decir que traes entre manos que ocupas a Alice?- Dijo Edward. Su aliento estaba cerca de mi oído, provocando que me estremeciera**

**- Completamente segura- Le dije con voz temblorosa.**

**-Segura segurita?- Dijo Edward recorriendo mi cuello con sus labios, provocándome un estremecimiento de placer.**

**-S..iii- Dije aun con voz temblorosa.**

**-Pues yo no lo creo…- Dijo Mi Edward, volteándome y besándome en los labios, yo incisivamente rodee su cuello con mis mano, y sus manos que aun estaban en mi cintura, me apretaron mas contra el.**

**Cuando de repente llego mi papa y nos hablo, y en cuanto sucedió eso Edward me soltó, ambos estábamos jadeando y muy sonrojados.**

**Por suerte mi padre estaba en la sala y nosotros en la cocina, así que no había podido vernos.**

**Mi papa y yo comimos tranquilamente y Edward se había quedado viendo la televisión, cuando sonó el timbre, y por supuesto era Alice.**

**-Hola Belly!- Dijo la enana malvada abrazándome**

**-Hola Alice- Le conteste**

**-Y para que me ocupabas? ,o siii ya se! Me querías para hacerte un cambio de imagen? O para comprar mas remodelar tu guardarropa?- Dijo Alice dando pequeños salto.**

**- No Alice! Para nada de eso, te lo diré cuando Edward se valla- Le dije a Alice aterrada ante las ideas de Alice, como si yo quisiera que se pusiera a jugar a la Barbie Bella.**

**-Tan solo llevamos 2 días como novios y ya me estas corriendo?- Dijo una voz a mis espaldas, haciendo un adorable puchero sexy.**

**- Claro que no te estoy corriendo amor, pero tenemos que hablar sobre cosas de mujeres- Le dije volteándome y dándole un beso en los labios.**

**-Ok, entonces me voy, nos vemos después- Me dijo dándome un beso en la frente**

**Edward se despidió de mi padre y de su hermana y se fue en su carro.**

**-Ok Alice, vamos a platicar al cuarto -Le dije a la duende malvada**

**Nos subimos a mi cuarto y ya sentadas en unas sillas que tenia ahí le empecé a contar lo que quería hacer:**

**-Alice! Ocupo de tu grandiosa mente malvada para vengarme de Tanya, si te enteraste de lo que paso hoy en el instituto verdad?- Le dije **

**-O si me entere, lo vi todo, y obvio te voy a ayudar, esa tipa aprenderá a no meterse con ningún Cullen- Dijo Alice totalmente decidida, y empezamos a planear varias cosas, hasta que llegamos en que tal como había intentado hacer Tanya, lo aria yo pero obvio mil veces mejor para mi y peor para ella.**

**Alice se tuvo que ir ya que era tarde, así que mañana en el instituto se realizaría mi venganza, y con ese pensamiento me quede dormida.**

**A la mañana siguiente, Edward vino a recogerme para irnos juntos al instituto. Había hablado con Alice y ala hora del almuerzo realizaría mi venganza. **

**Edward había tratado de persuadirme muchas veces para que le dijera que traíamos Alice y yo, incluso trato de seducirme para que se lo dijera! Pero al parecer Alice había prevenido eso, ya que cada vez que me voluntad casi flaqueaba, aparecía Alice y me salvaba, como adoraba a esa enana!**

**El almuerzo llego y Edward y yo nos dijimos a comer agarrados de la mano, Alice ya había hecho lo que le tocaba, había hecho que Tanya estuviera en el lugar exacto para mi venganza.**

**-Oh Edward me la pase muy bien ayer le dije a Edward lo mas sensual que pude, le guiñe el ojo y rodee el cuello con mis brazos muy consiente de que Tanya podía escucharnos.**

**-Lo de ayer?- Dijo Mi Edward**

**-Sii, sin duda lo quiero volver a repetir, lo mejor de las peleas o los malentendidos son las reconciliaciones- Le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y me acerque a su oreja y le susurré: "sígueme la corriente y lo seguí besando de su oreja a la mandíbula, y de nuevo en los labios.**

**-O si, sin duda las reconciliaciones son lo mejor- Dijo Edward Obviamente siguiéndome el juego.**

**Luego lo bese, con mucha intensidad y el de inmediato me correspondió, nuestros labios se movían impacientes, mis manos se dirigieron a su cabello y sus brazos a mi cintura, apretándome mas contre el, sin querer, a ambos se nos escapo un jadee, no se como, pero termine contra los casilleros y con Edward sosteniéndome las piernas, quedándome sentada en sus brazos.**

**Cuando de repente un gruñido nos saco de nuestra burbuja, y era mas ni menos que Tanya, que se veía tan enojada que hasta le podía salir humo por las por las orejas y se fue corriendo.**

**Yo no podía hacer mas que reírme, su cara no tenia precio!**

**-De esto se trataba lo que tu Alice escondían verdad? –Dijo Edward, pero no estaba enojado, si no divertido.**

**-Siiii- Le dije**

**-Bueno amor, mejor vámonos que no hemos comido nada- Me dijo dándome un beso en los labios.**

**-Ok- Le conteste.**

**De camino, todos se nos quedaban viendo, supongo que el espectáculo que acabábamos de dar y la ira de Tanya se habían ya comentado en toda la escuela.**

**-Pero que demonios!- Dijo Tanya con su casillero abierto embarrada de pintura roja y de huevo.**

**-Bueno, eran dos venganzas, una por mi, y la otra por Alice- Le dije a Edward**

**-jajaj ay amor- Dijo Edward Besándome otra vez, sin duda este era uno de mis mejore días en el instituto**

* * *

_Hola! Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, me tarde mucho en subirlo , pero lo escribí largo, creo que aun mas que los anteriores capítulos xD Espero y les haya gustado la venganza de Bella a Tanya, la verdad no sabia que venganza seria y se me ocurrió esa, espero y haya quedado bien xD Este sera el ultimo capitulo, el epilogo lo subo manana o el viernes, estaba pensando en hacer 2 Epilogos y uno tendra el futuro de Bella con Edward y sus hijos, que les párese? COMENTEN! :)_

_Respuestas a los comentarios:_

_oliveronica cullen massen : Hola! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y bueno espero te guste la venganza asia Tanya xD Saludos! :)_

_SoloCullen (Charper 10): Espero y te gusten los demás capítulos! Muchas gracias por comentar, saludos :)_

_Elyy Pocoyoo: Hola! Espero y te guste el capitulo. Y sobre el capítulos con los hijos de Bella y Edward estaba planeando hacer 2 Epilogos para que en 1 salgan los Hijos, te gustaría? :) Saludos _

_valeritacullen: Hola! Espero y te guste el capitulo, Gracias por comentar :)_

_Comenten por favor! Es lo que me hace seguir con la historia :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la Canción en la que esta inspirada este fic {You Belong With Me} es de la talentosisima Taylor Swift, la trama si es mía xD

* * *

"**Epilogo 1 – El Baile"**

**Había pasado un año desde que Edward y yo somos novios, sin dada el mejor año de mi vida, y espero que puedan ser mas.**

**Edward y yo estábamos mejor que nunca, como todas las parejas teníamos nuestras peleas, por cosas muy simples, pero lo mejor eran las reconciliaciones.**

**Hoy era nuestra graduación del instituto, razón por la cual Alice estaba jugando a la "Barbie Bella", no me pregunten como me convenció porque ni yo lo se, bueno si lo se, pero no se que hace esa duende para que todos terminemos de decir que si a todo lo que ella dice!**

**Mientras ella hacia nose que cosas con mi cabello, yo pensaba en todo lo que Edward y yo habíamos pasado en este ultimo año, después de mi venganza hacia Tanya, las cosas estaban mucho mas mejores, Tanya ni nos dirigía la palabra, ecepto una vez que me volvió a acorralar en los casilleros, gritándome que dejara a Edward, pero en ese momento el llego y me defendió, después de eso, de nuevo se limito a ignorarnos, y nosotros contentos, a ella. Aunque debo de reconocer que me daba un poco de lastima, después de mi venganza, las cosas para ella, iban de mal en peor, primero, la sacaron del equipo de porristas, después nadie quería salir con ella, y sus "amigas" hablaban súper mal a sus espaldas, pero después toda mi lastima desapareció, cuando Carlisle nos contó que el padre de Tanya (Eleazar Denali) lo había tratado de convencer que Tanya era la mejor opción para Edward, pero el, obviamente se había negado. **

**Los padres de Edward habían tenido la misma reacción que Charlie cuando les dijimos que éramos novios, sin dada al perecer éramos los únicos que no nos habíamos dado cuenta que ambos nos amábamos.**

**Edward es tan tierno y lindo conmigo! Sin duda era el novio perfecto para mi, cada semana, me daba un regalo, aunque yo me negaba, no me gustaba que gastara dinero en mi, pero siempre terminaba aceptando el regalo, cunado seria el día en que le pudiera decir no a ese hombre! Y para acabarla cada vez sus regalos eran mas caros! Primero eran chocolates, luego rosas, luego libros, luego una cadena, y rematando un un anillo de compromiso!**

**Siiii un anillo de compromiso! Me lo dio cuando cumplíamos el año como novios, yo encantada acepte! Aunque le confesé que le tenia algo de miedo al matrimonio, pero el sin duda acaba con ese miedo.**

**Acordamos que unos meses después de graduarnos nos casaríamos, ya que nos iríamos juntos a la universidad. Los padres de Edward se pusieron feliz de la noticia, y bueno a Charlie casi le da el ataque cardiaco pero nos dio la bendición, diciendo que por lo menos me casaría con un hombre que el sabia que me amaba mucho y que Daria su vida por mi, y bueno Alice y Jasper, así como Rosalie y Emmett, también se van a casar! Así que tendríamos una boda triple!**

**A los padres de Edward casi les da el infarto también, pero de felicidad! **

**-Bella, me voy a cambiar, ya acabe con tu cabello, en la cama deje el vestido que te vas a poner, pero ten mucho cuidado con el cabello ok?- Dijo Alice**

**-Ok, no te preocupes- Le dije. Alice se fue a su habitación a cambiarse ya que ella ya también se había peinado y maquillado.**

**El vestido era azul claro, que me llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla y quedaba suelto, tenía un listón negro brilloso en la cintura, era sin mangas. Me quedaba perfecto! Además el azul era el color que a Edward le gustaba más en mí.**

**-Bella, ya estas lista? Los chicos nos están esperando haya bajo- Dijo Rosalie. Ella traía un vestido roja un poco mas arriba que el mío, era sin mangas y tenia un pequeño escote v en frente, su cabello lo llevaba suelto hasta la cintura, con caireles.**

**-Si ya estoy lista, ya bajo- Le conteste.**

**Acomode mi cabello, lo traía suelto, pero con una diadema de trenza, y lacio. Y baje con Alice y Rosalie. Alice traía un vestido verde, arriba de la rodilla, con mangas pero un escote v en frente y atrás, y traía el cabello lacio suelto pero al igual que yo, con una diadema de trenzas.**

**Los chicos estaban abajo esperándonos, como había dicho Rosalia, ambos vestían trajes formales negros.**

**Edward se veía mas que hermoso! Paresia un dios griego, pero era MI dios griego.**

**-hola amor, te ves muy hermosa- Me dijo Edward dándome un beso en los labios**

**-Hola, y tu también te vez muy guapo- Le conteste. **

**-Bueno, hay que irnos que si no se nos va a hacer tarde- Nos dijo Alice.**

**Cada quien iba en diferente carro con sus respectivas parejas.**

**Cuando llegamos Edward me ayudo a salir de auto y nos dirigimos con los demás.**

**Después que pasara la entrega de reconocimientos, y toda la ceremonia, empezó la fiesta.**

**-Ven Bella, vamos a bailar- Dijo Edward levantándome de donde estaba sentada. **

**-Mi amor, sabes que no se bailar- Le dije haciendo un puchero, pero aun asi me levante.**

**-No te preocupes por eso, yo te guiare- Dijo Edward besándome**

**Y Empezamos a bailar, bueno mas bien Edward bailaba y me guiaba, se sentía muy bien estar así, solos el y yo, como si los demás no existieran, estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal. Todo era tan mágico, tan irreal.**

**-Esto nos sirve de práctica para el baile de nuestra boda- me susurro Edward.**

**-La verdad es que si, no me gustaría ser conocida como la novia mas torpe que se tropiezo en su baile de bodas- Le dije a Edward riéndome**

**-Pues si eso sucede, seria la novia torpemente adorable- Me dijo Edward**

**- Te amo- Le dije a Edward mirándolo a los ojos, aquellos ojos que me tenían enamorada desde el primer momento que lo conocí**

**- Yo también te amo- Me dijo Edward mirándome con la misma intensidad.**

**Y nos besamos, sin prisas, con mucha ternura, demostrándonos lo que no se podía expresar con palabras. Derepente empezó a sonar una canción, una canción que yo conocía mucho, ya que describía, casi por completo mi historia con Edward. Y la empecé a cantar para Edward**

_Estás en el teléfono, con tu novia_

_Ella esta molesta_  
_Le pasa algo con lo que le dijiste_  
_ella no soporta tu humor_  
_como yo_

**(Yo siempre lo apoye, incluso cuando de peor humor estaba, sabia que le agobiaba, y no me gustaba verlo así)**

_Ella usa faldas cortas_  
_yo uso camisetas_  
_ella es la capitana de las porristas_  
_y yo estoy en las gradas_  
_soñando el día en que despiertes y encuentres_  
_eso que estas buscando_  
_eso que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo_

**(Yo estaba siempre lo observaba de lejos, viéndolo con Tanya, pensando que pasaría si yo estuviera en su lugar, preguntándome que si tal vez yo fuera con Tanya, el se fiaría en mi)**

_Estribillo}_  
_Si pudieras ver que soy la única_  
_que te entiende_  
_estuve todo el tiempo_  
_entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes ver?_  
_Debes estar conmigo_  
_debes estar conmigo_

**(Muchas veces me pregunte porque el no estaba conmigo, porque prefería a Tanya, ella no lo entendí, no hacia todo lo que yo hago por el)**

C_aminando en las calles conmigo_  
_y tus pantalones viejos_  
_No puedo dejar de pensar si esto debería ser así_  
_Riendo en un banco del parque_  
_para mi_  
_"¿Oye, esto no es tan fácil?"_  
_Tienes una sonrisa que podría iluminar toda la ciudad_  
_no lo he visto tanto_  
_porque una chica lo alejo_  
_dices que estas bien, se que pudieras estar mejor_  
_"¿Oye, que estas haciendo con una chica, así?"_

**(Tanya y Edward eran completamente contrarios, muchas veces me pregunto porque Edward no se daba cuenta de que yo era su alma gemela, estar juntos era como respirar, sencillo, natural)**

_Ella usa zapatos de taco_  
_yo uso zapatillas_  
_ella es la capitana de las porristas_  
_y yo estoy en las gradas_  
_soñando el día en que despiertes y encuentres_  
_eso que estas buscando_  
_eso que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo_

**(Yo estuve ahí todo el tiempo esperándolo, pensando cual seria el día que se fijaría en mi)**

_{Estribillo}_  
_Si pudieras ver que soy la única_  
_que te entiende_  
_estuve todo el tiempo_  
_entonces, ¿Por que no puedes ver?_  
_Debes estar conmigo_  
_debes estar conmigo_

_De pie y esperando en tu puerta trasera_  
_todo este tiempo, como no pudiste saberlo, bebe_  
_debes estar conmigo_  
_debes estar conmigo_

_Oh, te recuerdo_  
_cuando conducías hacia mi casa_  
_en el medio de la noche_  
_soy la única que te hace reír_  
_cuando sabes que estas a punto de llorar_  
_Se tus canciones preferidas_  
_tu podrías decirme tus sueños_  
_pienso que se donde perteneces_  
_pienso que es conmigo.._

**(Solo lo veía conmigo así, siempre que estábamos juntos todo era más fácil, sentíamos que podíamos hacer todo, siempre y cuando estuviéramos juntos)**

_Si pudieras ver que soy la unica_  
_que te entiende_  
_he estado aqui todo el tiempo_  
_¿porque no lo puedes ver?_  
_debes estar conmigo_

_De pie y esperando en tu puerta trasera_  
_todo este tiempo, como no pudiste saberlo, bebe_  
_debes estar conmigo_  
_debes estar conmigo_

_Debes estar conmigo_  
_¿Alguna vez has pensado que tal vez_  
_debes estar conmigo?_  
_Debes estar conmigo_

**(El debe y esta conmigo, y mi mundo, simplemente es perfecto)**

-Tu me perteneces- Le dije a Edward en el oído una vez que acabo la canción.

-Y tu ami, nos pertenecemos, por siempre y para siempre-

Dijo Edward besándome otra vez, con amor, ternura y pasión.

* * *

_Hola! Tarde Mucho es subir el epilogo, pero como ves es mas largo XD La canción es en la que esta inspirado este fic, se llama You Belong With Me y es de Taylor Swift, esta en ingles pero yo puse en español :)_

_Espero y les haya gustado pero todavía NO ES EL FINAL! Falta un Epilogo mas :)_

_No se cuando lo voy a subir, pero no pasa del domingo :)_

_Espero y les haya gustado! Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo._

_Contestación al comentario: _

_oliveronica cullen massen : Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado :) Saludos :)_

_GRACIAS a todos lo que pusieron el fic en favoritos y alertas._

_COMENTEN PORFAVOR! es lo que me hace seguir con la historia :)_


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la Canción en la que esta inspirada este fic {You Belong With Me} es de la talentosisima Taylor Swift, la trama si es mía xD

* * *

**TU ME PERTENECES**

"**Epilogo 2"- Nuestra vida juntos**

**Hoy era el gran día, todo estaba listo. Hoy yo y mis mejores amigas nos casaríamos con los hombres que amábamos, sin duda la boda iba hacer hermosa.**

**Estaba terminado de hacer los arreglos en mi cabello, estaba muy nervosa. **

**Mi vestido era blanco, con encajé, era sin mangas, tenia unos brillos y decorativos en la cintura, era sencillo pero muy lindo. Mi cabello estaba recogido en un chongo, pero dejando un poco de mí cabello suelto y ligeramente rizado. **

**Ya estaba lista, solo me puse el velo y Salí de la habitación, afuera me estaba esperando Charlie, también con Carlisle, que se encargaría de entregar a Alice y a Rosalie, ya que el padre de Rosalie había muerto hace tiempo.**

**Alice y Rosalie ya estaban saliendo de sus habitaciones ya listas. Alice traía un vestido con mangas, con decorado en frente en el escote v, y brillos en todo el vestido, el pelo lo traía suelto, pero lacio, pero con un poco de cabello traía una corona formada. El vestido de Rosalie era similar al de Alice pero con más escote, y sin mangas.**

**Tome en brazo de Charlie y Rosalie y Alice los brazos de Carlisle y os dirigimos al altar cuando empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial.**

**La boda era en el patio de los Cullen, estaba muy bien decorado, con flores por todos lados.**

**De repente en lo único que podía hacer era ver a Edward, el por supuesto estaba realmente guapo, con un traje negro y corbata. Cuando observe sus ojos, me olvide por completo de todo, solo podía concentrarme en el, y en el amor que me demostraba en su mirada, esa mirada llena de amor, ternura y alegría, amaba verlo así.**

**La ceremonia empezó, y yo seguía sin poder apartar la mirada de Edward.**

**-Isabella Swan, aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen, como tu legitimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?- Dijo el sacerdote**

**-Si, acepto- Dijo sonriendo, llena de felicidad**

**- Edward Anthony Cullen, aceptas a, Isabella Swan, como tu legítima esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto el sacerdote a Edward**

**-Si, acepto- Contesto sonriendo.**

**Hizo las mismas preguntas a Alice y a Jasper, y a Rosalie y Emmett.**

**-Entonces a estas parejas, los declaro marido y mujer, pueden besar a las novias- Dijo el sacerdote.**

**Edward y yo nos besamos, con mucha ternura y amor.**

***3 años después* **

**-Edward Anthony Jr. Ven para acá en este mismo instante!- Dije gritándole a mi pequeño niño de 3 años que estaba corriendo para no ser bañado.**

**-Amor! Ven y tráeme a ese pequeño ya! Tiene que bañarse!-Le dije a mi angel.**

**Yo estaba en el baño esperando a mi inquieto hijo, que al parecer odiaba bañarse.**

**-Ya voy amor! Esque se me escapa!-dijo Edward quien estaba tratando de agarran a nuestro hijo.**

**Después de unos minutos entro mi esposo con nuestro hijo de tres años en los brazos.**

**-Aquí esta amor, mientras tu lo bañas yo voy a darle la leche a Renesmee- Dijo pasándome a nuestro hijo que aun continuaba haciendo rabietas, me recordaba a Edward cuando algo le salía mal.**

**-Ok amor- Le conteste**

**Bañe a mi pequeño Edward y lo cambie. Luego me lo lleve en brazos a la sala, ya que ya habían llegado Rosalie y Emmett con sus hijos y también Alice y Jasper con los suyos. Mi vida sin duda era muy feliz, tenía un muy buen empleo como editora en una compañía muy reconocida, tenía una familia hermosa, y un esposo al que amo mucho, más aparte mis mejores amigos, y mis pequeños sobritos. -Hola Rosalie hola Emmet, como esta mi querida sobrina?- Les pregunte -Muy bien Bella, y la que esta en camino mejor- Me contesto Rosalie sonriendo. Ella tenía una niña llamada Sofía Leticia, y estaba embarazada de otra niña que se iba a llamar Natasha Elizabet. Todos nos sentamos y platicamos mucho, mientras nuestro hijos mas grandes jugaban en el tapete de la sala, y Renesmee dormía cómodamente en el regazo de su papa. Cuando de repente sonó el timbre, y era más ni menos que Alice con Jasper y sus hijos. Alice había tenido unos gemelos hombres, que se llamaban Antonio y George, y estaba embarazada de una niña que se iba a llamar Ariana. -Hola familia!-Dijo Alice entrando -Hola!- Le contestamos todos. Alice y Jasper se acercaron y se sentaron con nosotros, dejando que los gemelos jugaran con sus primos. Todos teñían 3 años ya que Alice, Rosalie y yo nos habíamos embarazado casi al mismo tiempo. Empezamos a platicar de lo que habíamos estado asiendo. Alice y Rosalie, trabajaban de diseñadoras, mientras Emmett y Jasper de licenciados en derecho y Edward como medico pediatra. La verdad no me podía quejar de mi familia, era hermosa, Edward y yo nos seguíamos amando con la misma intensidad que el primer día, tenia unos hijos hermosos que adoraba, una amigas fantásticas, unos cuñados que adoraba, y el trabajo que siempre había soñado. Nunca me arrepentiría de la decisión de formar una familia con Edward, sin duda era la mejor decisión que había tomado, a pesar de los obstáculos que tuvimos que pasar, ahora tenemos una familia hermosa, que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.**

* * *

_Hola! Se que dije el el domingo subiría el cap pero la verdad es que no sabia que escribir, tenia la mente en blando, espero no haberlos decepcionado con el ultimo epilogo. Y pues también ayer me quede viendo las crónicas de Narnia xD me encantan las pelis!_

_Ahora si, la historia esta completa! :)_

_Respuesta a los comentarios:_

_SoloCullen: Me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos y pues ami también me fascina la canción Fue de las primeras canciones que escuche de Taylor Swift :) Espero y te guste el ultimo cap, saludos! :)_

_Evelyn: Me alegra mucho que te gustara :) Saludos :)_

_oliveronica cullen massen: Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, ojala te aya gustado el ultimo :) Saludos :)_

_PazCollen: Hola! Esero y te haya gustado el cap, saludos :)_

_MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS LO COMENTARIO, LAS PERSONAS QUE PUSIERON EL FIC EN FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS, NOS VEMOS EN MIS PRÓXIMAS HISTORIAS :)_


End file.
